What You Deserve
by amelia day
Summary: Peeta Mellark has been a father for so long, he's forgotten how to be anything else. His daughter just wants him to realize he deserves so much more.


What You Deserve

* * *

"Lily... are you awake?"

The air swallows my words in its silence, leaving only the faint chirping of birds and motor of a lawn mower in the distance to be heard.

I rap my hand against the door once again and wait for a moment... _nothing. _I sigh with mild annoyance, pushing a hand through my hair tiredly before making my way down the hallway to the only bathroom in our small apartment.

I snatch my toothbrush from the holder it sits in, right beside Lily's bright pink one and scrub my teeth quickly before rinsing with mouth wash. When I glance back at her room, darkness still shines through the cracks.

"_Lily,"_ I whimper, leaning against her door in desperation. "Come on, it's time to get up!"

A faint groan sounds from the other side of the door and when I knock again, it turns into a full-blown growl.

"Five more minutes," I barely make out between her incoherent mumbles.

"Lil, you told me you were setting an alarm for _five_. It is now... it's five thirty-two and we need to leave in _fifteen minutes!"_

"Ugh!"

"So technically, you've had thirty-two _'more minutes,'"_ I continue with a smirk as I hear the floorboards begin to creak beneath her feet. I glance down at my watch before adding, "Thirty-three, actually."

The door opens suddenly, causing me to lose balance and stumble into the wall to keep from falling completely over as her head pokes out with annoyance. She looks me over with squinted eyes and a disarray of hair before the corner of her lip turns up like a rabid dog.

In the mornings, she might be worse, actually.

"I'm up," she croaks before the door shuts again.

"Lookin' lovely this morning, Sunshine," I chime, snickering when she grumbles for me to 'go away' in the distance.

It's been three weeks since Lily graduated high school and not a single day has passed yet that she hasn't spent in bed until noon. She's more than used to working in the bakery, just not at six in the morning. Usually not until six at night, actually.

But I only have seven weeks left with her until she moves away for school, so I was more than thrilled when she expressed her desire to start working the mornings with me.

I just wonder how long it'll all last.

_Orange or grapefruit juice? _I text her from the kitchen, pulling out two glasses and popping a loaf of cinnamon raisin bread into the oven to warm. It takes only a couple seconds for her to respond: **Orange. **And then half a second later:** :) thanks.**

I pour liquid in until the glass is half-full and stop, knowing fully well she never finishes all of her juice in the morning.

She comes flying down the stairs in time for me to pull the bread from the oven and begin slicing it. She bends at the waist suddenly, throwing her damp long hair over the front of her face before piling it up into a bun on the top of her head. A couple strands of blonde curls fall loose around her ears and when she catches me staring, her face twists into a look that is terrifyingly close to her mother's.

"What?" she asks with skepticism, sipping on her juice as she takes the same chair as always.

"Why do you wear your hair like that?" I question, grabbing hold of the bun just to be annoying. She swats my hands away playfully, but her lips twist up in the corners despite herself. "You look like you belong in _Whoville."_

"Wow, thank you," she snorts, rolling her eyes when I chuckle. She takes a bite of her bread before spreading butter across its middle. "You're making me regret my decision of waking up."

"I'm just saying," I shrug.

"Collin likes it."

_Ugh. _Fucking Collin. If I never heard the name again, it'd probably be too soon. My face drops into a scowl and Lily's brightens in triumph.

"He's lying."

"Is not."

"Come on, bring your breakfast in the car, we have to get going," I say, chugging the rest of my juice before heading down the hallway. I grab her sweater from the closet before unlocking the door and holding it open for her to pass through. She grabs the sweater from my hands as I give her bun one last flick.

"Is too," I laugh when she swats in my direction. "You're too young to be interested in boys."

"I'm seventeen."

"My point exactly."

* * *

Ninety minutes into opening and Lily and I are sitting in twin stools, slouched over the counter with mugs of coffee in our tired hands and rain beating hard against the windows.

"Your turn," she speaks flatly.

I glance down at the half completed crossword that lays sprawled between us and scan for the remaining hidden words. We've been at this for the past forty-five minutes and are currently on our third puzzle in the book.

I find a fairly easy one: _Tennessee, _one of the longer words in the puzzle and highlight it in orange.

"Nice," she notes, nudging my arm a little before sighing deeply. "You do this every morning by yourself?"

There's a hint of sadness to her tone that makes me shift uncomfortably in my seat, but I plant a firm smile on my face and brush a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

"It's not so bad," I promise earnestly, feeling slightly relieved when her posture brightens. "Someone's got to do it and it might as well be me."

She laughs and I smile before the door brushes open with the first sign of business all day.

"Hi, welcome to Mellark's Baker-" the words stop cold on my lips as I lift my head and lock eyes with her. She shakes out her umbrella and runs a hand over the long braid that falls over her shoulder. When her gaze meets my own, her lips twitch up in the corners and she pulls her bag up higher on her shoulder.

"Good morning," she greets, and it takes a full ten seconds for realization to dawn that she's talking to me.

"Oh! Uhm h-hi... I mean... uh, good morning to you! Hey. How's it going?" I stumble, running a hand through my hair as I jump up from my stool, practically knocking it over. Lily grabs and steadies it, quirking an eyebrow my way as I silently thank her.

"What can I get for you?" I ask, trying to keep my tone neutral as I step closer to the counter.

"Your cheese buns are the best I've ever tasted," she smiles, "And a large coffee. To go, today. Early meeting this morning, definitely in need of a pick-me-up."

"Ahh, yeah... you've uh... gotta hate... early."

"Guess I shouldn't complain to a baker, huh?" she winks and I feel my cheeks burn at the slight gesture as I swallow deeply.

"Ah well," I chuckle nervously. "Um... cheese bun. Right. I'll grab that for you, t-they're good, they're um... fresh!"

She chuckles a little as I turn quick on my heels and head for the oven where the buns are still warming. I can feel my heart pumping wildly in my chest and my hands shake as I grip the tongs and grasp one of the toasted buns.

I stick it in a paper bag, folding over the opening twice before turning back towards the register, surprised to see Lily standing there with the coffee already ringing her out.

"Thanks Lil," I mumble, trying not to sound too dejected as I slide the paper bag across the way into her waiting hands. She unfolds it immediately and rips apart a piece before popping it past her lips. A delicate moan falls from her lips in appreciation and my hands twitch nervously by there sides.

"No prob," Lily shrugs, knocking me back into reality. "Figured it was best to keep you away from the scalding hot liquid."

The burning in my cheeks spreads to my neck with her implication, but I pretend not to notice as I mindlessly begin wiping up flour from the counter.

"Well, thanks for the delicious breakfast," Katniss speaks pleasantly, rewrapping the bag and tossing it into the slouched purse that rests on her shoulder. "See you later, Peeta."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then! Okay... um... b-bye!"

I watch as she disappears out the door, back into the rain and smile a little as my mind chews over her last words. _See you later_ is good right? I mean, I know people just say it to say it, but this is different. There was the prospect of more in her tone-

An obvious clearing of the throat knocks me from my internal debate as I glance over at Lily, who's arms are folded over her chest and eyebrows raised with suspicion.

"What was _that?"_

"What?"

"What the hell just happened?" she demands a little louder.

"First of all, language-" this earns a groan, "and secondly, could you be a little louder? I'm sure all of Panem has not heard you yet."

"You were a _freak!" _she deadpans, throwing her arms up in the air. "The only thing that would have made that _less_ bearable would have been if you had tripped and fallen on your ass."

"Language!"

"Oh my God, Dad, _ass!"_

"God, don't tell me that," I sigh, running a hand through my hair in embarrassment. "Did I really embarrass myself that badly in front of Katniss?"

Her mouth opens in response but freezes as confusion washes over her features, and then her eyes widen.

"Wait... she has a _name?"_

"Lily..."

"Who the hell is Katniss? You _know_ her?"

I pull at the collar of my shirt, suddenly it feels too tight.

"She... she'll come in from time to time," I say coolly, but I shrug a little too harshly.

"How long has this been going on?" she demands and I glance at the floor.

"A while."

"_How long?"_

"A year... or you know, two."

"What!? _Two years? _An attractive, young woman with _no ring on her finger_ has been coming in here buying your "famous" cheese buns and being all flirty for _two years_ and you failed to mention this once? _Just once!"_

"I resent the way you use air quotes around 'famous'."

"You're avoiding the topic of interest."

"It's just not that big of a deal," I sigh in exasperation, moving past her to start rolling out new buns now that the rush will soon begin.

"Um Dad, I think we need to install some cameras in here because you did not see the way you just acted."

"So I was a little flustered," I shrug, wincing when she snorts forth a giggle.

"_A little? _You were a _freak!"_ she emphasizes for the second time in ten minutes.

"Always great talking with you, Lilypad."

"Ugh, don't call me that."

"You used to love it when I called you that!"

"I used to sleep with _Cookie_ each night, but do you see me doing that anymore?"

_Cookie_ is the stuffed teddy bear I got Lily one year for Christmas. It was a tight year; after my parents found out I not only got a girl pregnant at fifteen but I was planning on caring for the child by myself, they kicked me out of the house. If it wasn't for my older brother, Rye, I'm not entirely sure where Lily and I would have gone. Anyway, it was our first year moved out of Rye's apartment. Lily was six and I was dead flat broke.

But how do you explain to a six-year-old that Santa Claus wouldn't be coming because all of his checks were bouncing?

_Cookie _was the only real gift I could afford that year, besides some treats from the bakery and a couple of coloring books. There was nothing from her wish list under the tree, and I was sure she was going to be miserable, but she loved that stuffed bear so much.

"You don't sleep with_ Cookie?"_ I ask with surprise and Lily rolls her eyes.

"You're changing the subject again."

"What subject?"

"_Katniss,"_ she groans in frustration. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Because! I... I wouldn't even know how," I say, my words trailing off towards the end. I haven't asked a girl out since my sophomore year of high school, since before Lily, and even then I can hardly count what Cashmere and I did together as "dating."

I'm more than a little out of practice when it comes to talking with women.

Or anything with women.

"I'll help you! It's not like it'd be hard. Just offer her some coffee, take her to a movie... _anything! _ It's not like she's going to say no."

"No, Lil."

"What are you so afraid of?" she whines, stepping in front of me so that there is nowhere to go.

I look away, but the heat of her gaze stays focused on me as I breathe deeply.

"I can't," I breathe before turning back to her with a shrug. "All I've ever known is being your dad."

"That's why you have to do this," she urges. "Because you haven't dated anyone since I've been around."

"I don't need anyone," I promise. "That stuff doesn't matter... I have you to worry about."

Her earnest expression shifts to one of sadness and her form slumps.

"Well... not for long," she says in almost a whisper and my heart clenches tightly in my chest.

"I know you're lonely," she continues. "And you're not meant to be lonely, Dad. You love people. You love being around people, you... you light up. And women _love_ you!"

"Ugh, don't talk to me about this, it's weird," I grumble, running a hand over the back of my head.

"It's _true,"_ she sings. "You're very charming."

"Please," I snort with a roll of my eyes.

"You're only thirty-two, Dad!" she speaks in protest. "You're _young._ You need to live!"

"I've done quite my share of 'living,'" I speak firmly, taking a long drag of my coffee. "And I'm perfectly content."

Lily watches me carefully as I take another long chug and sigh deeply, setting it on the counter.

"Besides," I speak lightly, trying to lift the mood. "What makes you so sure I'm not _excited_ for a little peace and quiet around here once you're gone?"

Her arms fly around my neck in a flurry and she tightens her grip as I move to encase her in a hug. I give her temple a quick kiss before smiling up at her.

"I'm fine," I promise and although she nods, it's clear she's seen right through me.

All this time she's seen right through me.

And here I thought I'd put up the perfect facade.

But it's true; if there's anything I'm not ready for, it's being an empty-nester.

* * *

When Saturday comes, I don't bother trying to wake Lily before heading into the bakery for prep. Trying to get her up and going now will only cause us both to be late, plus with summer in full-motion, I know her time for sleeping in carelessly is coming to an end. She might as well enjoy the benefits of "teenage-hood" while they're still around.

_When did I become the father of a teenager? _I think to myself as I begin kneading and working the dough fresh from the fridge. _Nonetheless a college student. Lily can't actually be old enough to be heading off to _college.

Where did the time go?

I hate the phrase "feels like yesterday." I've always found it to be cliché. But damnit, I guess you have to experience it to fully appreciate the meaning behind the words.

Because I swear it was just the other day I was still giving her nightly bubble baths. Didn't she _just_ learn how to ride a two-wheeled bike?

With a smile, I recall the time she lost her first tooth.

Lily and I were still living with my brother, Rye, at the time. He had offered us the place to stay after she was born and I had nowhere else to go. Anyway, she'd lost her tooth a tad prematurely after biting into an apple. It totally freaked her out. To calm her down, Rye told her that she now had a visit from the tooth fairy to look forward to.

"_The tooth fairy?" _she sniffled as her eyes narrowed skeptically, and Rye proceeded to explain the entire thing, much to her joy and amusement.

That night, after she fell asleep, I went in and snuck a dollar bill underneath her pillow while she slept.

"_A _dollar?" Rye asked incredulously. _"What's the kid going to buy with a dollar? A piece of gum?"_

"_She's four!" _I bite back defensively. _"She doesn't need more than a dollar."_

"_Pssh," _he snorted, waving me off before pushing past to her bedroom door. I grab his arm, but he only shrugs out of my embrace.

"_What are you doing?" _I hissed, afraid to wake her and spoil the surprise.

"_Allow me to show you how _cool_ tooth fairies tip for teeth."_

The next morning, Lily woke with a squeal of delight, running down the stairs into the kitchen where Rye and I sat eating breakfast. Her blonde curls stuck up straight all over and she'd somehow lost a sock in her sleep. When she grinned, her pink toothless gum was ever present.

"_Look how much the tooth fairy left for me!" _she said excitedly, waving around two bills in her hands. Rye cast a glance over at me, satisfied, before Lily smacked the bills down on the table and we were able to get a better look.

One was a one-dollar bill, the one I had planted. The other was a fifty.

My jaw dropped as Rye swallowed a gulp of his coffee too quickly, sputtering and coughing uncontrollably as his eyes nearly popped from his head.

"_Whoa, fifty bucks?"_ I ask, unable to suppress my chuckle as I cross my arms over my middle. _"That is one _cool_ tooth fairy."_

"_Yeah..."_ Rye says, his eyes still watering. _"Perhaps the tooth fairy meant to leave a _five_ and switched bills on accident..."_

"_Is this enough for a baby doll?" _Lily asked, obliviously.

"_It better be enough for more than one baby doll," _Rye muttered to himself quietly, placing his dishes in the sink and ruffling Lily's hair as he glided past her. _"Don't get used to this kid, the tooth fairy is only this generous first time around."_

I can't help but laugh, shaking my head a little at the memory and somehow completely miss that Katniss has walked into the bakery and now stands at the counter, waiting.

"Hmm, I never knew dough could be so funny..."

I jump out of my skin at the suddenness of her voice, nearly dropping the rolling pin on my foot in my haste to turn and face her. She bites down on her lip, trying to hide the smile at turns up in its corners.

"Sorry," she apologizes, without looking very sorry at all. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh... oh, no you didn't um... you didn't scare me," I laugh nervously, bending down to grab the pin and wincing as I bump my head on the way back up. She winces too, though I'm not sure if it's out of empathy or pity for my ridiculous disposition.

Lily's words ring fresh through my mind: _You were a _freak!

I sigh, running a hand over my head. Even though I know I stand absolutely no chance... it's not like I _want_ to make a complete ass out of myself in front of her either.

What I failed to mention to Lily the morning she first found out about Katniss's frequent stops in here is that Katniss and I go all the way back to high school.

It's not like we were friends or anything. It's not like we even really talked all that much. Back then, we ran with different crowds: her with a quieter, average group of people she still keeps in contact with today and me with people like Glimmer. It's not that we _never_ spoke, occasionally we were paired up for projects or assignments, but outside of the classroom there was never much to say to each other.

When word got out about Glimmer's "condition," everyone was interested to know the part I planned to have in the process. Almost everyone laughed when they realized that Glimmer planned on having no part... and that I planned to taking the child on by myself.

So when I had to drop out, no one was really surprised. They called me names, told me I was stupid and that I was going to ruin my entire future.

That I should have just let Glimmer abort Lily.

I couldn't understand how someone could stare at such a little thing, look it right in the face and then wonder why I didn't let it die. It hurt, a lot.

But Katniss never said any of those things. Instead, one of the very last things she said to me was that she thought that I was going to be a good father.

After that, I didn't see Katniss again for a long time. It didn't surprise me to find out she'd left town after graduation for college, along with most of the other kids I shared a classroom with. She had always been extremely smart and independent. I envied that part of her.

I envied a lot about her.

So yeah, I wasn't surprised. What did surprise me however, was the day she waltzed into the bakery for the first time, just about two years ago. She looked just the same as she did in high school, with just slightly older features. Her rounded cheeks had slimmed out and she'd grown a few inches. But otherwise, she still wore her hair in the same braid that fell over one shoulder and her stark-grey eyes still popped when she looked at me under her eyelashes.

Before then, I didn't think there were people out there who could still make my stomach twist and throat go dry. I was almost positive I was past that point in my life.

But she managed to prove me wrong.

"How are you today?" I ask, clearing my throat to make my voice more casual. Her smile increases.

"Just fine," she answers easily, making herself comfortable. The idea makes warmth spread through me. "No work today, so that's always a bonus."

"Really, no work?" I ask with knit eyebrows as I glance at the clock. _7am. _"You should have slept in a little!"

"Well, I didn't want to miss my favorite baker," she shrugs, unwilling to meet my eyes as the words fall from her lips and pink dusts over her olive cheeks.

Realization that it's _me _she's referring to dawns on me, and my face burns all the way up to the tips of my ears.

"The usual?" is all I can spit out, running a hand through my mess of hair before turning sharply on my feet.

_That was an all right thing to do ask, right? I didn't need to reply to her compliment... or shit, should I have? I probably should have said _something...

But then I reason with myself that it's been so long since I've tried my hand at flirting it'd probably come out dumb anyway. And then this whole situation would have been more awkward. Yes, asking a question to change the subject was probably a good idea...

"Actually..." Katniss begins and I turn to face her with a look of question. She twists the tip of her braid subconsciously. "I wouldn't mind trying something new..."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm being adventurous," she shrugs before leaning forward on the countertop. The baggy t-shirt she wears slumps with her movement, casting me a perfect glance at the swells of her cleavage, causing a lump to form in my throat.

"What else do you have?"

Embarrassment flushes to my face again as I shift on my feet, not knowing quite how to go about explaining to her that I only have one thing ready and it's her typical cheese bun order.

She's our earliest customer (and if I'm being painfully honest, the one I care about the most) so before I begin prepping anything else, I make sure her cheese buns are ready to go.

"Well," I begin with a heavy breath. "I'm running a little behind today. So, I don't have a whole lot prepared..."

"That's okay, what are my options?"

My face must resemble a tomato.

"Uhm... cheese buns."

She smiles deeply, almost knowingly, and the way her eyes meet mine so intensely cause me to stare down at my feet.

"If you have a little time, I was just beginning to work on the cinnamon buns. They're ah... Lily's favorite, and she's very particular so... she's a good critic."

Katniss chuckles, swiping a hand over the length of her braid before nodding. "I've got all the time in the world, no work today."

"Right," I say with a tight smile.

"And a cinnamon bun sounds delicious."

"You're in luck too," I say, turning back to my dough and beating it out with the rolling pin before I begin smoothing it. "They're the best when they've just come out from the oven."

"Mmm," she moans and I have to remind myself that it wasn't meant to be _sexual._

But dear God, do I want to hear her do it again.

"Where is Lily today anyway?" she asks, glancing around the otherwise empty bakery. "I've gotten used to seeing her around lately."

"Yeah, she's off doing teenager things... you know, sleeping the day away and fun stuff like that."

"Ah yes, a fundamental aspect of teenagery."

I snort, nodding my head and Katniss chuckles.

"You of all people surely know about this," she teases a moment later.

"Clearly, I am an expert," I agree jokingly and we both begin laughing again. Somewhere deep towards the back of my mind, I find myself thinking that Lily might be a little proud to see me making jokes with Katniss like this.

Katniss stands suddenly, making her way towards the edge of the counter, jarringly.

"Mind if I help? I'm feeling pretty useless just sitting around watching you bake my breakfast."

"Oh, you don't have to," I insist. "It's my pleasure."

She takes another step towards me, officially behind the counter, and nervousness creeps over me as she stops very close to me. Closer than I can remember us ever being.

"Please?" she asks and when she folds her arms over her middle, she's flashing me another breathtaking view of her cleavage. I force my eyes to look away, stuffing my hands deep down in my pockets.

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help, but I might learn something new, right?"

"Okay," I agree, moving to the other side of the kitchen to grab her a fresh apron (and subtly adjust my pants from the breasts still floating through my mind). I hand it over to her, watching as she allows the band to fall over her neck.

"Mind tying that for me?" she asks, holding the two strings of the apron in her hand. I cautiously shift over to where she is and tie them in a double-knotted bow. There's a few moments where my fingertips brush against the curve of her back and I close my eyes, finding it truly pathetic that the slightest touch is enough to cause the familiar warmth to spread in the pit of my stomach.

"Ready?" I croak and she casts a glance at me over her shoulder, a wicked smile plastered on her lips.

"Lead the way."

"Well um... the dough is basically ready to be formed into the buns... so how about I get you started on making glaze? That'll be more fun, I promise."

"All right," she agrees, her nod one of seriousness. "So what will I need for this glaze?"

"Two bags of confectioners sugar, but that's in the storage closet so don't worry I'll grab it for you. Umm some milk, and just a little bit of salt."

"That's it?" she asks with disbelief. "Huh, that's not so hard."

"Easy peasy," I agree making the corner of her lip twitch up. I pull out a bowl large enough for her to begin mixing. "First thing I taught Lily was how to make glaze."

"Surely she wasn't nearly as old as me though," Katniss teases when I come up around her, dropping the bags of sugar by her station. "Promise not to judge?"

"No, of course not. Never," I answer too quickly, rubbing a hand over the back of my neck. "Alrighty well, you just mix and stir for consistency. It's very self explanatory, but if you need any help just holler."

"Okay," she promises quietly, already very focused at the task at hand.

The presence of another woman in the kitchen (who wasn't directly related to me) is very jarring and I find myself making small mistakes here and there, my twitching fingers unable to steady themselves.

Katniss hums softly to herself while working. The noise is so gentle, I'm sure she does not even realize she's doing it, which makes it all the more endearing. The tune she sings is recognizable, but I couldn't say where it is I've heard it before. School maybe? Music class? It's been too long, but the noise sounds pure and beautiful and familiar on her lips.

I throw cinnamon down on the spread batter, smoothing it out evenly before rolling it up and cutting it down in even slices. Once they're placed on the sheet for baking, I place them in the oven and dust my hands off on my pants nervously.

Katniss is stirring, looking mighty pleased with herself as she turns towards me, bowl in hand and holds an eyebrow upward in silent question.

"What do you think?" she asks eagerly.

"It looks amazing. Did you taste-test it?" I ask and her grin falters slightly.

"Uhm... negative."

"No worries," I assure her, pulling a couple toothpicks from the small container I keep them in off to the side. I swirl them around the liquid before carefully holding it out to Katniss.

She takes it from my hands, pulling it from her mouth completely cleaned as she contemplates the taste for a moment. She smacks her lips together, eyebrows knitting before she shakes her head.

"It's not right," she says, her tone laced with disappointment. I dab a little on a clean toothpick and test it for myself.

"It's not bad," I try reassuring her, but she sees through my facade, rolling her eyes a little before adding: "But, it's not right."

"It's a little bland," I hesitantly agree before walking the bowl back over to the counter. "Nothing a little sugar won't fix."

I dump the unused half the bag into the mixture, adding a tad more of the milk for consistency and after a quick sample a dash more of salt. I mix it together quickly until it's smooth and creamy and then scoop some up for Katniss to taste.

Instead of taking the toothpick from my hand like I expect, she looks me in the eyes and cranes her neck forward slightly, licking the mixture off while it's still in my grasp.

And then she _moans._

I think I might just fall over.

"_So good," _she praises, her eyes fluttering open as her tongue darts out to glide across her lips. As if I'm not going crazy enough as it is.

"Well," I begin, and when my voice comes out strained, I pause to clear it. "I'm uh... glad you approve."

"Can I just eat it with a spoon?" she asks, almost too seriously for me to consider it a joke. I laugh anyway and she grins, eyeing the oven before smiling back at me with an edge of shyness in her features.

"This is fun," she admits after the first awkward break in conversation.

My eyebrows lift and I nod furiously in agreement, running my palms along the length of my apron.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team," her eyes widen almost unnoticeably with my words and immediately, I'm biting them back. "In uh... back here."

"Yeah," she says evenly, pushing a piece of hair out from her eyes.

I shift back and forth on my feet, unsure of how to proceed and am thankful for when the timer goes off suddenly and I'm able to distract myself with grabbing the cinnamon buns.

Katniss moves out from behind the counter to sit back in her normal position in front of it, watching as I layer even amounts of glaze over the cinnamon buns and serve one up on a plate for her.

"This looks amazing," she beams.

"Only with your help."

She rolls her eyes. I think I kind of like making her do that.

"Thank you," she says in a softer tone, before poking into it with her fork. We take the first bite in unison, nodding in appreciation as the flavor works its way over our taste buds.

"So good," she says again, shaking her head as if in disbelief before her eyes focus in on something behind me. I turn a little, noticing her eyeing the nearly empty bowl of icing and smirk knowingly.

"You want to finish it off?"

"Would you judge me for licking the bowl?" she teases, giggling a little as I push it in-between us. "I feel like I'm five years old again. It was always my favorite part of baking."

"Did you bake a lot?"

"Not a lot," she clears, "Occasionally. Usually during the holidays or birthdays. My mother used to bribe my sister and I into helping by promising to give us spatulas and bowls to lick afterwards."

"Always worked for me," I say with a shrug, but I leave out the part that this was only an activity done under Dad's supervision. Mom would have been too worried about _salmonella _or us getting too wound up on sugar.

The latter, I'll cut her a little slack for, because we were always our craziest after helping out in the bakery. But I've never once had salmonella... so whenever Lily asked with hopeful eyes if she could lick the spoon, I didn't tell her no.

I watch now as Katniss collects a dollop of extra icing onto the edge of the spatula and carries it up to her lips. Her tongue darts past cautiously, just caressing the tip of the utensil before dragging the creamy mixture into her mouth and sighing deeply.

_Ah, fuck._

Of course the dirty part of my mind immediately kicks into overdrive. The part that has me feeling like a seventeen-year-old boy instead of a man heading for his mid-thirties. The part that replaced the spatula with more... urgent parts of my body.

I feel my cock swell inside of my jeans as she begins to suck the icing off, and I swear it is not my imagination going wild when she looks me right in the eye heatedly, wipes a small dollop from the corner of her mouth and presses it past her pursed lips.

My hand tightens on the counter in front of me painfully and I force myself to look away from her as my entire body flushes with heat.

_Is it possible to spontaneously burst into flames?_

Just in case, I better not get too close to the ovens.

I move to put all the dirtied dishes in the sink to soak, anything to get away from her and that spatula. Anything to hide the raging hard-on that is most likely outlined in my jeans.

I hear Katniss's fork hit the side of her plate and the scraping of her stool against the tiled floors before she's suddenly standing beside me, so quietly if it weren't for the light breath tickling the back of my arm I'd be unaware of her presence.

She smiles when I cast a glance at her over my shoulder and holds her plate out in my direction. I take it, rinsing the bit of left over icing that clings to it off and stick it in the soapy water.

She peels the apron from her body, placing it on its rightful hook before crossing her arms over her middle again with a gentle sigh.

I mimic the movement and lean against the sink in what I hope is a relaxed manner. She smiles a little, rocking back and forth off the balls of her feet before her mouth opens and she inhales a breath.

But, I'll probably never know what she was about to say because at that same moment, the bakery's front door swings open and Lily walks through, typing madly on her cell phone.

"Hey Dad, why didn't you wake me u- _oh,"_ she trails off, her voice a full octave higher than usual as her eyes widen and a look I've come to know as excitement flashes over her features.

I blush. _All the way up to my ears._

Katniss jumps back, like the floor's disintegrating beneath her.

"Hi Katniss," she says at the same time I croak out a weak hello to her. Katniss waves and Lily beams.

"How are you this morning?" Katniss asks back, her voice coming out much smoother than my own. Unconsciously, I rub the back of my stinging neck.

"Well rested," Lily says, her eyes flickering to mine before she glances at the fresh cinnamon buns waiting at the counter. She plops down on the stool formerly inhabited by Katniss and digs into one with ease as the tension only builds in the kitchen.

"I should be on my way," Katniss says after a long stretch of silence. Lily looks between the two of us for a beat before turning back to her phone, doing a very bad job of pretending she can't hear every word we utter.

"Yeah," I say, the reluctance clear in my tone as I stuff my hands into my pockets. "Thanks for uh... stopping by."

"Thank you," she smiles before reaching out to place a quick touch on my forearm. Her hand drops almost as soon as it lands there but the fire beneath her fingertips lingers. "I had fun."

"Me too," I breathe, and I'm sure my cheeks are permanently stained red.

"I'll talk to you later then," she hedges, an eyebrow raised in question. I nod, too quickly, the movement coming off in a jerking motion and she bites the corner of her lip before collecting her purse.

"Bye. Bye, Lily."

"Bye, Katniss," she smiles easily, practically falling off the stool in order to watch Katniss until her car disappears down the road.

"_Dad!"_

"What?" I groan, already rubbing my temples.

"Oh man," she chuckles, pulling a long piece of the cinnamon roll off and pushing it past her lips before wagging an accusatory finger in my direction. "You've got it bad."

* * *

"Would you quit saying that?" I beg, as Lily tells me for the twentieth time since she walked in on Katniss and me in the bakery today that I've _got it bad. _"I have nothing in a less than average way."

"Am I embarrassing you?" she gasps over-exaggeratedly, giggling when I scowl in her direction.

"_No, _there's just no point in talking about things that'll never happen."

"So you're saying if there was a way to make it happen you'd give it a shot?"

"How did you _possibly_ hear that in what I just said?" I ask, turning back towards her with a sigh before falling backwards onto the couch.

"_Dad,"_ she says, using a tone so serious I know better than to not open my eyes and look at her. She's standing over me, appearing upside down with deeply knit eyebrows and arms folded across her middle, wearing a childish pout.

God, it's sometimes scary how much she looks like her mother. The woman she never knew a day in her damn life, and she's still somehow inherited her signature scowl.

"I'm being serious," she insists and I sit up, allowing her to fall down beside me.

"Why are you so scared of trying something new? Isn't that all you ever pushed me to do growing up? _How do you know how you feel about something if you've never tried it?"_

"That's an awful imitation."

"I'm going to stab you."

"It's not new, Lil," I let out, frustratedly before pointing to her. "Clearly, this is not something new for me."

"Don't be dumb, there is a huge difference between... _that_ and what I'm trying to get you to do now!"

"Dating is dating and I've dated before. I had my time to be young and make silly decisions."

"I'm not telling you to have sex with her-"

"_Oh my God, stop it!"_

"I'm just saying take her to a movie or something. Get ice cream. _Live a little!" _she demands with a firm punch to the couch cushion below her. "All you ever do is go to the bakery. Come home. Cook. Clean. Sleep. Repeat. _You're thirty-two!"_

"Why does this concern you so much?"

"Because," she groans, her annoyance only climbing as I refuse to agree with her. "You're too young to be sitting at home by yourself with nothing to do."

My heart constricts in my chest.

The idea of walking by Lily's room only to find it empty makes my throat feel tight and my eyes prickle. I scratch the back of my neck, unable to meet her eyes.

"I think she's really nice," she speaks timidly. "And I see the way you guys look at each other. It's the same way Collin and I-"

"-No," I interrupt with a quick shake of my head, jumping up from the couch. "You will not trick me into gushing over Collin."

"Dad!"

"And by the way, when I told you to try something new... I didn't mean _boys._ I meant broccoli."

"I'm going out with him tonight, you remember," she says stubbornly, snickering as my feet still at the entrance of the kitchen.

When I turn back to look at her over my shoulder, she's not seventeen anymore with long straightened hair cascading over her shoulders.

She's seven. Frizzy mess of hair on her head. _Cookie_ wrapped tightly under her arm as she studies "Full House" on the television.

"_What?" _she giggles, catching me staring.

But then she's seventeen again, frowning as if she's slightly concerned and cocking her head in my direction.

"...Dad?"

"Why'd you have to grow up?"

She smiles, soft and somewhat pained before shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"It's what kids do, I guess."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you knocked it off."

She snorts, rolling her eyes playfully and I wink before disappearing into the kitchen to start on dinner.

* * *

Back in high school, one of my best friends was named Finnick Odair.

He had established quite the reputation for being... well-liked amongst the ladies (something he was very proud of, too). But this knowledge was not limited to the classroom and hallways. It was almost like a joke around town, just how widespread his reputation had become.

Until he struck up an interest in Annie Cresta. They fucked like every other girl he "struck an interest" in, but something about her kept him unquenchable. He never explained to me what it was about her that was so different, but I'm not sure if he really knew the answer himself.

But anyway, the point is that I'm sure when Finnick first came to pick Annie up after asking her out, that Annie's father probably looked similar to the way I do each time Collin steps up to the door.

His and Finnick's personalities are a little too close for comfort.

Lily comes sauntering down the stairs a minute later, jolting me from my thoughts the second my eyes land on her... and I notice what she has on...

Boiling heat flows through my body as my hands instinctively clench the material of the couch below me. I grit my teeth, clearing my throat a couple of times before chancing talking.

"So... what exactly do you think you're wearing?" I ask, trying to keep my tone casual but failing as it comes out sharp and tight. I school my face into neutrality however, knowing fully well the harder I fight the issue, the firmer she'll stay locked in her resolve.

And over my dead body is she walking out of the house wearing _that._

"Well, last I checked I was wearing clothing," she replies sarcastically.

"Barely."

"It's a skirt, Dad."

"Can it _really_ be classified as that?" I question, thoughts of Collin looking her over in the skimpy material making my skin crawl and more red-hot anger flash to the front of my mind. "That's like... underwear."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Respecting my daughter is ridiculous?"

"If you _respected_ me, you wouldn't constantly be telling me how to dress."

"It's not constant-"

"-It's every ti-"

"-What are you even going to be doing tonight? What reason could you possibly have for wearing _that?"_

"We're going out to dinner," she sniffs.

My eyes narrow and she shifts in her spot.

"...And a movie, but Daddy-"

"-Change."

"_Dad."_

"You are not going to a dark, ill-monitored movie theatre with your horn-ball boyfriend wearing that! I was a teenage boy, Lily, I know how they think! And that is just going to give him ideas."

"_Stop," _she groans, pushing a hand over her head in embarrassment. _Good. _I want her to realize this entire situation could be avoided if she just wore actual clothing. When did she even buy that thing? _Where _did she even buy that thing? How am I just noticing this?

Wild thoughts of the types of things she's going to saunter around wearing on a college campus - where more pushy and obnoxious and _intoxicated_ boys venture - flicker through my mind, and I'm near wild in my reply to her.

"Lily, go change! _Please."_

With a huff of annoyance she turns on her heels, muttering the entire way up the stairs before slamming her door shut behind her. I breathe a sigh of relief, not even caring if she's upset with me right now.

She'll get over it. I'll give her another morning off from bakery duty, or cook her favorite dinner or something.

She comes back down a few minutes later, reluctantly having traded the tight skirt for a pair of jeans. The spaghetti-strap top she still wears is one I could do without, but it's a compromise and I don't want to push the issue further than it needs to be.

"Thank you," I try, but she continues to ignore me, running fingers through her hair in the mirror.

The bell rings and Lily flies for the door, slipping on a pair of flat shoes easily and flinging a sweater over her arms - much to my relief - before shouting out a rushed, "Bye, Dad!"

"Wait," I say and her shoulders slump, pushing the door open a little more fully so that I can see Collin's wide-eyed expression. It's clear he's gone a few days without shaving as he runs a hand over his prickly chin, smirking just slightly when he catches Lily ogling it. _Ugh._

I meet his eyes intently, daring him to look away... forcing him to wipe that stupid smirk from his lips. His Adam's apple bobs.

"Ten o'clock," I say and Collin smiles a little too easily.

"You got it," he answers smoothly, wrapping a hand around Lily's back. "Ready to take off, Lilypad?"

I stiffen at the sound of the nickname on his lips, frowning even more so when she giggles girlishly, tightening her grip on his bicep.

Her eyes meet mine, most likely remembering how just the other day she berated me for using it, but she only shrugs casually before smiling winningly up at Collin.

"I'll see you later, Dad."

"Ten o'clock," I repeat and she throws a wave of dismissal over her shoulder as the door shuts tightly behind them.

Silence fills the air.

I sigh, pushing a hand over my face tiredly before lifting up off of the couch and heading for the kitchen to fill my glass with more water. I chug it easily, my throat still dry from dinner, and rub the back of my palm over my lips before placing the cup in the sink.

I should go to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow morning will come quickly, but with Lily out (especially with _Collin)_ I know sleep will not come easily.

Ten o'clock isn't so late. It's just that usually I'm passed out somewhere or another by eight-thirty or nine.

When Lily first admitted to "seeing" Collin, her curfew was eight o'clock sharp. After several months - realizing that I would not be shaking him anytime soon - I bumped it up to nine.

Just a few months ago, it became ten o'clock. And as Lily so kindly reminded me on her seventeenth birthday; next year she will be eighteen and no longer obligated to follow my "curfew rules."

I don't bother to mention that by the time she turns eighteen, she'll be long gone from under my roof. Out celebrating her "coming of age" with friends and Collin or some other college boy who's probably ten times worse than that little shrimp.

Not eating pancakes for dinner with me. That was our birthday tradition.

I turn off most of the lights, leaving the hallway and outdoor one on for Lily before heading upstairs. I've got a few hours until she's expected home, and if I'm still on the couch she'll suspect that I hadn't moved all night. And then she'll give me that wounded puppy look. And we're not having any of that tonight.

I fall down on my bed with a sigh, feet dangling off the edge as my arms spread out wide on either side. Immediately my mind flickers to Katniss as Lily's words stew inside of my mind.

_I see the way you two look at each other._

I had wanted to ask her what she meant by that, because I was fairly sure she was just stringing me along. I'd never noticed Katniss looking at me any differently than ever before. It's me who is the bumbling idiot. But showing interest in the subject only spurs Lily on more, so I just kept my mouth shut.

A date wouldn't be so hard. I know I'm out of practice, but how differently could it go than what it was like hanging out in the bakery this morning?

_The bakery._

Thoughts of Katniss immediately begin to flood my mind; images of her grinning wickedly, that stupid spatula between her front teeth as she sucks and licks the sugar off its edge.

God. Either I'm a complete perv, or she knew exactly what she was doing. My mind can't help but mull over the latter. How could she not? Even if she _was_ genuinely enjoying the icing... she has to know the type of effect she'd have on me.

The idea of her purposely teasing the icing around her lips, of her _trying_ to get a rise, causes my body to squirm uncomfortably on top of the sheets as the front of my pants grow tight.

I inhale sharply and release a shaky groan as my hands unconsciously rub against my thighs to prolong the inevitable.

Like most single men, jacking off is a normal part of my routine. It's just usually accompanied by some sort of visual stimuli to focus on, or a generic, faceless woman.

Tonight, she undoubtedly has a face.

I run a hand over my hair uncomfortably, feeling as though my entire body is on fire, from my flaming cheeks to the persistent throbbing in my jeans.

Ugh. _I need a shower._

I jump up from the bed quick enough for my vision to spot and am peeling my shirt off before I've even made it out into the hallway. I shut the door behind me, locking it for safe measure, and work my belt buckle open with anxious fingers.

The water is on a moment later, steaming the small room almost immediately with its warmness, and then I'm encased in it, shutting my eyes with a sigh as it works itself over my muscles.

It does nothing to lessen my erection. If anything, I can feel myself getting harder. I'm acutely aware of each water droplet falling over its sensitive flesh. I know just how good it'd feel lathered up in soap.

Goosebumps break out along my arms, all the way up my shoulders and back. I try rubbing them away, but my traitorous mind only begins to focus on how much better the whole thing would feel if it was Katniss's hands running up and down my bare arms.

Down over my chest...

It's not too much of a stretch to imagine as I dwell on how she reached out and skimmed over me this morning.

"Shit," I whisper, leaning one forearm against the cool shower tile and resting my forehead on my balled up fist.

I watch as my cock continues to bob incessantly, begging for attention, refusing to be ignored.

There's no point in trying to deny it. After all these years, nightly showers are my only time for any chance of releasing pent up... frustration. A strangled gasp passes my lips before I instinctively bite down on my lip and my hands trail over the length of my erection.

I reach for the bar of soap, shakily rubbing it over my chest to work up a lather as my hand continues its stroking below.

Immediately my mind fills with thoughts of Katniss: swirling images of wide eyes and deep brown skin. Those small hands... and those... those _lips._

"Ugh," I grunt, losing all ability to hold myself together in silence as I brush over the slit of my head. God, just thinking about what those lips could do to me... the idea of her flicking the tip of her tongue over the underside of my cock...

My hand moves vigorously in a sporadic back-and-forth rhythm, paying special attention near the tip, always gliding over the thick vein on the underside. My eyes squeeze shut and reopen a few times as my vision starts to blur and my chest begins heaving.

"Oh, Katniss," I hiss, flipping so that my back is against the tiled wall as my knees start to buckle a little in pleasure. "Katniss! Ugh, yes..."

I throw my head back and bite down on my lip hard to keep my incessant noise at bay as my orgasm shakes through my body. Every muscle in my body clenches tightly with every spurt of semen that falls to the tub, being washed away with the water.

I sigh deeply, running a hand over my face as the aftershocks of my high begin to wither and in its place, embarrassment settles. The blood that was previously... busy elsewhere... rushes to my cheeks as the full effect of what I've just done hits me.

_I just jacked off thinking about Katniss Everdeen, _my thoughts remind me several times as I turn the water off.

_How am I ever going to face her tomorrow without acting like a total asshole? Without constantly thinking about what I did tonight?_

I tug on a t-shirt and a comfy pair of sleep pants and fall down onto my large mattress, flipping through the channels, forcing my mind to think of anything but what I just did.

It's not working too well.

But the television continues to drone on, and between working a full day at the bakery and the "tension release" of the shower, my eyes feel heavy and my body completely relaxed.

And it's not long before I slip into darkness.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Huh?" I jump awake, looking around the dark room until my eyes settle in the corner, where the door is open and light from the hallway rushes through. Lily smiles, pressing a finger to her lips, urging me to be quiet before placing a hand on the door knob.

"Go back to sleep," she giggles. "Just wanted you to know I'm home. On time."

"I wasn't asleep," I yawn. "I don't sleep while you're out."

"Okay," she snorts, casting a playful roll of her eyes my way. I smile. "Well, then try to get some rest."

"You too, Lilypad," I sigh, working my legs under the covers and turning onto my side. I'm back asleep before I can fully get out: _Goodnig-_

* * *

The days Lily chooses to sleep in instead of coming into the bakery with me in the mornings, she typically helps my mother or father for the evening shift. Occasionally on the weekends, Rye will pop in to help and she'll work alongside him too. I think she likes those days best.

This morning was one of those days. She had urged me the night before to wake her up, but when I went to rouse her she only swatted at me blindly, groaning incoherencies and not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Tomorrow," I finally made out and chuckled a little, patting down some of her fuzzy curls before tiptoeing back out.

That's where she is now - the bakery - and she'll stay until they close this evening and begin preparations for me in the morning. I think it's nice she gets to work some with my parents, especially now that her time with all of us is so limited. Even when they were furious with me for getting a girl pregnant, they never took any of that negativity out on Lily.

They were actually a perfect picture of the "happy grandparents." Even my mother, who was stern by nature and smiled so rarely for such a long time I forgot what it looked like, turned slightly mushy whenever Lily was around. I think she enjoys having a female to talk with.

I pop in around six o'clock to bring her some dinner and find that it's my father who is back behind the counter, cleaning up one of the stations while a raspberry compote bubbles on the oven top. He doesn't even notice my presence with his back turned, whistling merrily as he scrubs dishes.

It doesn't surprise me to see him here. He works more so than my mother these days, who finds it difficult to get around. What does surprise me however, is when I find Lily and Katniss engaging in conversation at one of the small tables off to the side.

I do a double take to make sure my mind hasn't deceived me and then gasp audibly.

"Lily!"

A thousand thoughts of what could possibly be being said are running through my mind. I feel myself break out in a sweat as I quickly cross the small bakery.

"Oh, hey Dad," she smiles, mid-laugh. Katniss is laughing too when she glances up. My eyes narrow suspiciously on their own accord.

"Hi, Peeta," Katniss greets friendly, positioning herself to face me more dead-on.

"Oh uh... hi, Katniss," I stammer, shifting a little. "I wasn't expecting to run into you here tonight."

I glance down at my clothes - clothes clearly meant for not leaving the house - and think about how it's been almost two days since I've shaved. Self consciously, I scratch the stubble on my neck and shift on my feet.

"I cheated on you," she teases, palming a bag of goodies.

"I see that," I chuckle, relaxing a little under her guidance. "Don't you know nothing tastes as good here at night?"

"Oh really?" she smirks and I nod solemnly.

"Yeah, well I mean, look who's in charge around here at night," I say, nudging Lily with my elbow (who is entirely too pleased with herself.)

"You'll be pleased to hear that she did a fine job," Katniss says, winking towards Lily. "Definitely a Mellark."

"Don't let her head get too big."

"But really," Katniss chuckles. "I came in to get some treats for my younger sister. We were talking on the phone the other day when I mentioned coming in here-" with her words, Lily's eyes find mine purposely. I avoid her gaze - "She was really jealous. She remembers how good this place was as a kid. So, I told her I'd send some in the mail. Lily said they'd ship nicely."

"Yeah, you shouldn't run into problems," I agree, only half paying attention to my words. "We've done mail orders before... and they've all arrived... nicely."

"That's good," she agrees politely.

And then the air is thick again.

I stick my hands in my pockets awkwardly. Katniss glances down at the table. Lily rolls her eyes.

"Katniss was just telling me she hasn't been to the movie theaters in _years," _she hedges, placing special emphasis on each word. Katniss's cheeks darken and I can feel my own prickling my skin.

"Oh um... really?" I ask, and it sounds so dumb that even I flinch. Lily soldiers on.

"Yeah and it's a funny coincidence because I can't even remember the last time you were at the movies either, Dad."

My skin boils beneath my skin and I can't look anywhere but at the ground as she speaks. _I'm going to kill her..._

She's not even trying to be subtle. Is that how the kids get dates these days? Just by flaunting their absolute most pathetic attributes at one another? _"The kids_." If Lily could have heard that, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Yeah," I mumble. "It's been a while."

Katniss twists her hands over the paper bag in front of her.

"So..." Lily trails off, motioning her hands between us. I swear I see Katniss's eyes grow wider.

"What?"

"You should go together," Lily grits like I'm the asshole in this situation. Like I should just _get it_ and this clearly isn't weird or pathetic. _When it's both. _"I mean you guys hang out all the time as it is, how about a little change of scenery? Dad, you can loosen the apron a little bit. Katniss, what do you say?"

I close my eyes and wait for the sting of rejection to settle. Katniss is a nice woman, so this'll be painful as she fishes around for a concrete reason to reject the invitation.

She'll find a new bakery to eat at each morning. There will probably be a better baker there, someone more interesting and whom she has more in common with.

I'm never going to see Katniss Everdeen again...

"Sure," she replies shortly, her voice pleasant and almost... believable?

My eyes snap open and she's staring up at me with a shy smile. I try returning it, but I'm sure it comes off as more of a grimace than anything as genuine as her own.

Lily's eyebrows arch in disbelief, as if she'd expected this to go wrong the entire time. My teeth grit inside my mouth as her mouth curls up into a smile.

"...Sure?" I repeat, because I really can't believe her. Is it really that easy?

She nods, as if reading my internal thoughts and rises to her feet.

"I have to get going, but how about Friday night?"

"Umm..."

"He has absolutely nothing planned!" Lily chimes, ecstatic. She eases herself back down in the chair when I cast a deadly glance over my shoulder.

"I'm uh... free Friday night," I murmur and Katniss smiles before nodding her head.

"Okay well, I'll see you before then I'm sure. We can work out details then."

"Okay... yeah!" I beam, following her towards the door and holding it open. "Sounds good. I'll talk to you um... later on then."

"Tomorrow," she promises and I run a hand over the top of my head.

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow."

I wave until she disappears down the road and Lily comes to stand next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"See?" she sings. "Wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"You're grounded," I say, pointing a finger at her. Her mouth opens wide in disbelief as I pass her by and head back towards the bakery where Dad pretends to stand oblivious to what has just happened. But I can see the smirk on his lips.

"I just got you a date!" Lily persists and she's grinning again so large I fear her face might get stuck like that. "Oh my God, Dad! _You're _going on a date!"

"It is not a date, it's two friends going to the movies together."

"A date," she whispers and I roll my eyes.

"Just go... eat your dinner," I sigh, running a hand through my hair. And she does, catching my eye and smiling every so often in such a way that I'm forced to return it the same.

"Are you feeling old yet?" Dad asks, coming to stand beside me as he wraps an arm around my shoulder tightly.

"Getting there," I grumble, meeting his broad, smiling face. "My daughter just booked me a date."

"I caught that."

"She's insane if she thinks it's going to work," I mutter, low enough to ensure she didn't overhear. "This is a pity date, simply put."

"I don't know," Dad counters with a cluck of his tongue. "Lil's pretty sharp. I don't doubt that she knows what she's doing."

"She didn't exactly leave much room for Katniss to back out," I grit. "Honestly, I've just reached a new level of low."

Dad scoffs and I shrug.

"Well, it's true."

"Even if that's true... just, humor the girl, would you?" he grunts, turning back to the dirtied dishes that sit out around him. "She's got to get all her bugging in now before it's too late."

I frown deeply with his words. Time truly is dwindling right before my eyes. Already I've stopped counting the weeks leading up to her departure. It usually only makes my heart ache so painfully I find it hard to breathe.

Before I blink, she'll be gone.

* * *

"Um... please tell me you weren't planning on wearing that."

I glance down at my outfit self-consciously, pulling at the thin cotton of my shirt and adjusting the typical jeans that hang by my hips. Sure, it's not my most creative outfit, but I hadn't anticipated it'd merit this type of response either.

"Well, I guess not anymore," I grumble and Lily audibly groans.

"_Dad. _You're going on a date!"

"I didn't realize that required pulling out the formal wear."

"You could at least look presentable!"

"We're going to the movies! Do you think she's going to show up here in a cocktail dress?"

"Don't you want to impress her?" she bellows, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"It'd take a lot more than clothes to do that, Lil," I sigh, slumping with defeat as I head back for my room. Lily watches me for a long moment, her lips drawn down in a tight frown before I hear her footsteps against the stairs a moment later.

"You look fine," she mumbles in my doorway, watching as I scan through my slim choice of clothing before correcting; "You look good."

"Didn't your father teach you not to lie?"

"I'm sorry," she pouts, trudging across the room to fall down dramatically on my bed.

I trade out the gray t-shirt for a slightly more formal navy button-up. It feels ridiculous, but then again so does this entire evening. So, I guess the silver lining is at least it'll match?

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lilypad," I promise, though my voice comes out tense as I roll the sleeves of my shirt up past my forearm.

"I didn't mean to be so blunt," she continues. "You looked fine. I just... I really wanted you to look _great_ for tonight. You know, put your best foot forward."

I sigh deeply and open my mouth, trying to think of the most tactful way to crush my daughter's dream, but before I can utter a word she's holding a finger up to stop me.

"-And I know you think the entire night is going to be a bust, but _Daddy," _she jumps up off the bed and comes to stand beside me. "I know you just as well as you know me. And I know what you need."

"...And I need Katniss?" I ask with a quirked brow, trying my hand at sarcasm though it comes off more as a serious question.

She nods, a light smile painting her lips. The doorbell rings and both our heads snap up towards the hallway. I can feel my heart beating rapidly inside of my chest. My mouth runs dry. I suddenly wonder if I should change again.

Was it this nerve-wrecking dating seventeen years ago? God, I can't remember. I can't remember anything, that's the problem.

"Breathe, Dad," Lily instructs and it's only then I realize I've been holding it in. I release a long, powerful gust of air and she nods encouragingly before motioning for me to follow her down the stairs.

She goes for the door, but then stops herself, turning back towards me and motioning with the movement of her eyes for me to answer. I swallow nervously, but step past her towards the second ring of the doorbell.

Katniss Everdeen is at my house. Set up or not, Katniss Everdeen and I are about to go on a date together. I'm about to take her out.

I pop a mint from my pocket into my mouth and pull the door open.

"How's it goin' Mr. Mellark?" Collin greets with a terse nod of his head and all the jittering anticipation inside of me dwindles. I frown deeply as he glances past me to find Lily, smiling broadly as she rushes to gather her shoes.

"Sorry hun, I thought you were going to be someone else," she giggles as she struggles to turn her sweater inside out. I grunt at her use of the pet name, but Collin only beams.

"It's fine, babe-"

"_Lily,"_ I correct through gritted teeth and Collin holds his hands up in defense.

"-Lilypad," he says and I roll my eyes. "Take your time."

"I'm ready," she grins, pushing past me at the door and into his arms. Once she's finished her initial greeting she holds a finger up to him, motioning for him to wait and steps back towards me.

"Have a good time tonight," she instructs, smoothing out the material of my shirt. "Laugh, enjoy yourself. _Ask her out again._"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you," she says, pressing up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be home by ten, but don't feel like you need to rush! I'll text you when I get home. But _stay out-"_

"Lily, the movie ends at nine-thirty. I'll be home by ten."

"But don't rush-"

"-Goodbye, Lily," I say over the top of her, practically pushing her towards Collin (something she surely will not have the chance to get used to). She gives me one last wave over her shoulder before descending down the steps leading to Collin's still running vehicle.

Before they've abandoned the driveway, Katniss is pulling in, and Lily waits until Katniss is out and she can hug her before getting in with Collin and speeding up. It wasn't too long of an exchange - not long enough for me to worry what might have been said.

I was right to dress down. Katniss comes wearing only a pair of olive colored pants and a cream colored t-shirt. Her hair is back in its usual braid, only she wears a touch of makeup that I'm not used to seeing on her bare skin. When she sees me standing at the door she smiles timidly, mumbling a soft 'thank you' before gliding past me inside.

All the small talk conversations I'd practiced with myself throughout the day had been a waste, because the moment she's standing in my living room, looking at me with a mix of awkwardness and excitement, I'm at a complete loss as to what I'm supposed to say or do.

She sticks her hands in her pockets and glances around. I hope to God she can't see me sweating.

"I love the colors of your walls," she finally says, and then her eyebrows scrunch just slightly.

I blink.

"Oh, thanks," I smile. "Lily actually picked them out. She did... a lot of the decorating around here, actually. Got sick of looking at white walls, I suppose."

"It's nice," she concludes and then we're silent again.

"How long have you been here?"

"Would you like something to drink?"

We ask our questions at the same time and then both release an awkward chuckle. I run my hand over the back of my neck. She presses a finger through her braid.

"Um, sure," she answers and then sits down on the love seat opposite the couch.

I disappear into the kitchen, pulling out the chilled bottle of wine Lily insisted on me purchasing, and two glasses. On the bottom row of the refrigerator is also a plate of fresh fruits and crackers along with a homemade cheese dip I made earlier this afternoon. I bring the platter out as well.

"Oh, wow. I hadn't been expecting all this," she admits, taking the glass from me and watching as I shakily fill it up halfway.

"Is it... ah... too much?" I stammer and she makes a gentle noise in the back of her throat as she takes a sip, shaking her head.

"No, no. It's nice. It's just... not coffee and cheese buns," she giggles and I laugh too, settling down beside her.

"Figured you could use a break."

"Nothing wrong with changing things up," she agrees, taking another sip to fill the silence. It lingers, even after she's set her glass down beside her and finally releases a long breath, turning back to me.

"Jeez, what's wrong with us?"

"I know," I try smiling, but it feels more like a grimace. "This is... just painful."

"Yes!" she agrees with a timid laugh. "It's like... we don't carry on regular conversation on a daily basis."

"We're overthinking this, I think," I murmur and she agrees with a nod.

"Probably because this isn't just coffee and cheese buns in your shop," she winks and I feel a blush creep over the back of my neck.

"It isn't?" I attempt to tease and the corners of her lips lift.

"Nope, if I'm not mistaken, I'd say this is a date."

"No wonder I'm sweating," I laugh awkwardly, pulling at the collar of my shirt. She adjusts her position, leaning back a little more and I try making myself appear more comfortable... even though all I can think about is how I'm sitting on my couch with Katniss Everdeen.

I inhale deeply.

"Maybe we need a little more wine," she teases, reaching over for the bottle and filling my glass slightly higher, so that the liquid dances along the brim. I take a deep swig, my lips pursing at its tartness and rest it on my thigh instead of back on the table.

She's right. Loosening up a bit would do no harm.

"Here, um, try some of this," I say, scooping some of the dip onto a cracker and holding it up. "I made it with you in mind... because you love the bakery's cheese products so much. This is a different cheese, of course, but... well... it's blended and... well, just um, just try it."

She snickers at my babbling and tilts her body in slightly towards mine, opening her mouth. She makes no movement to grab hold of the cracker herself and when I tentatively move towards her, she widens it slightly more.

She bites, catching some of the crumbs with her hand and hums in appreciation - similar to the way she does each time she bites into the cheese buns. Or the time she was helping with the icing...

_Don't go there. Not right now._

"Delicious," she compliments. "But I'd expect nothing less."

"I hope you don't think I feed you simply to fish for compliments."

"That's exactly what I've been thinking," she deadpans, winking a little when I blush, busying myself by popping a grape past my lips.

Katniss glances up at the clock that hangs on the wall opposite of us. When I catch her eyes lingering, I do too.

_6:45. _We have another hour and fifteen minutes until the movie begins. An hour until we truly need to leave.

I tap my foot against the floor. I hadn't planned on going anywhere before the movie, but that doesn't mean that we can't. Maybe the change in atmosphere would do well to calm our nerves. It's not that I didn't _want_ to take her out; it was mostly that I had no idea where to go.

It's not like I get out very much.

"I think I know our real problem," Katniss says before I can ask if she'd like to go, and when I turn to face her for the first time, she wears a hint of shyness in her features. In return, I feel myself growing impossibly more bashful.

"Oh yeah?" I force and then take another long sip of wine. She's scooted closer to me, resting her hand on the small patch of couch that separates us. I fight the growing urge to back up.

"Yeah," she nods, glancing down instead of at me. "I mean, clearly we're attracted to each other, so that's not the problem-"

"We... we are?"

The question slips my lips before I can stop it, or reword it, or do anything to make it sound less _horrible. _But my mind is spinning with her confession, so the fact that I could even produce some form of coherent English is a small accomplishment.

Katniss doesn't think so.

Her head snaps up so quickly, a look of confusion and embarrassment and anger flickering through her features as she studies me. Her posture is stiff.

"...You aren't?" she whispers, her cheeks flooding red with mortification.

My eyes widen.

"Oh God, no! _Wait. _I don't mean 'no' as in I'm not attracted to you... I mean 'no' as in that's not what I was trying to say. I mean, yes! Yes, I'm attracted to you, it's just... I just didn't realize that someone like you would be attracted to um... well, me. Yes though. Yes, not no. Yes, I'm attracted to _omphf-"_

My words cut off as Katniss hastily presses me back against the other end of the love seat. Her hand rests directly over my pounding heart and her eyes search mine for a fleeting moment before our lips collide.

I stare back at her in a mix of confusion and shock as realization of what is happening begins to wash over me.

_Katniss Everdeen is kissing me._

She allows her eyes to fall shut after just a moment, one hand still pressed to my chest for balance as I return the action as best I'm able. The second she pushes away, the warmth of her lips is missed.

She rests her forehead against mine, backing up slightly and allowing me to move into a sitting position more fully.

"Sorry," she breathes, worrying her lip to keep from smiling. "I just knew if I didn't do that now... I might not-"

"-Don't apologize," I whisper, swallowing heavily behind my still panting breaths. "Don't. I've been wanting to do that for two years now."

"Your coffee is delicious and all, but it's not the reason I've kept coming back," she admits with a nervous chuckle. "I thought I'd been being obvious a few times, but I don't know. I think I just came off as an idiot."

My head shakes slightly, already leaning forward and her eyes close just as our lips brush. When I start to pull back again, she fists her fingers through my hair, demanding I stay close. I'm in no position to deny her.

My hands find her sides and hers wrap around my neck as her tongue licks along the curve of my lip. A noise escapes me involuntarily and I can feel her smiling against me as her breath hitches.

It's been so long that it feels brand new: awkward, as our noses bump a couple of times (mostly my fault). Greedy, as I can't find it in me to stop, even for a second. I feel heat coursing through my veins, adrenaline pushing me forward until I have her pinned against the back cushion. She doesn't mind. If anything, this action is welcomed.

We are two teenagers again, demanding attention, unable to get enough.

I can't remember the last time I felt so alive.

"Peeta," Katniss whines as she throws her head back with a deep sigh. I'm unquenchable, beginning an attack on her neck, peppering the smooth skin with soft kisses and caresses of my tongue. In the back of my mind, something urges me to quit being so... animalistic... but a more prominent force dares me to stop. It's as if the floodgates have opened, and now that they are, there's no way in hell they can be shut.

We kiss so long I lose track of time. Five or twenty-five minutes could have passed for all I know, because the only thing I can remotely attempt to focus on is _Katniss._

Katniss's lips: so much softer than I imagined.

Katniss's breasts pressed up against my chest. I can feel her hard nipples through the thin material of her shirt, poking right up against mine.

I'm sure she can feel me hard against her thigh.

As if reading my thoughts, she presses her hips slightly into mine, creating an electric hum throughout my body.

_Fuck._

The slight pressure is enough to drive me insane and I find myself pressing back, humping her like some pre-pubescent boy instead of a thirty-two year old man.

But clearly, I'm using everything but my mind right now.

"We're... _ugh..._ we're going to be late for the movie," I manage, trying desperately to keep from embarrassing myself more by moaning or something. It's an impossible task, I quickly realize, as she rotates our bodies so that I'm back against the couch cushion and she's able to hitch a leg around my middle.

I practically whimper.

"I won't be devastated," she whispers against my ear, licking the sensitive outer shell of it. I hear a breathless giggle as my entire body shutters. "Will you?"

"No," I grit out. _God no._

"Okay," she smiles and I smile, so wide I feel my cheeks burn. "Then... let's play hooky."

Laughter bubbles in my chest and she tilts her head down languidly, resting her hands on my shoulders and bumping her nose against mine purposely. Her deep gray eyes search mine and stare intently, as if demanding me to make the next move.

It's a reflex, the way my chin arches to connect our lips, such a fluid motion it can't possibly be my brain in charge of it.

I can feel the hunger wafting between us, intensifying only as she begins to move her hips above mine. She sighs deeply as she builds a rhythm, matching my own labored breaths. I can feel the heat of her through her fabric, building like a fire with fresh wood.

I can't help my hips from responding to the stimulation as they thrust upwards to meet her movements. The moment I release a shaky breath, her eyes are back on me and her lips pulled just centimeters from mine.

"I haven't done this before," I blurt out before I can stop myself, and the heated gaze in her eyes is replaced with confusion. "Not... not in a very, very long time. Not uh, like this."

As realization dawns on her, her expression softens and her swollen lips tug up into a smile. She's still sitting on my lap and though her movement have ceased, I can still feel her heated center resting against my throbbing erection. It's enough to make me sweat.

"You seem to be enjoying it," she concludes, chancing a casual glance down at the front of my pants. My ears sting.

"I just..." my breath hitches as she wiggles herself a little on top of me. "I'm just saying I'd understand... if it's too much or... or... anything like that."

"Peeta," she says sternly, weaving her fingers through my thick hair until I'm focused in on her very serious expression. "I'm enjoying this too."

I smile, nervously.

"And after what you just told me," she whispers, so close to my lips her breath intoxicates me. "It might be even hotter."

I groan, wrapping both my hands on her cheeks and pulling her into me so that we're kissing again. It's a needy action, filled with soft nips and swirling tongues and light noises that fall gently from her mouth and straight for my dick.

It's clear in what direction things are headed tonight and I feel my heart beat intensely in anticipation as my hands begin to roam up and down her back, catching on the material of her bra under her thin shirt.

Her hips continue their vigorous attack, making it difficult to focus in on anything else. I feel my eyes begin to roll uncontrollably as her movements create direct friction on the head of my cock through my jeans. It's been so long since I've felt like this... since it's been someone actually here beside me rather than my own imagination.

And it's Katniss fucking Everdeen.

She bites down on my lip and I groan out loud, causing a smile to creep to her lips in satisfaction as she sucks the spot tenderly, lapping at it with her tongue.

It's all too much for me - the press of her lips, her soft breasts gliding across my chest and of course the fact that only a few layers of clothing keeps us from doing what I _really want to do._

And oh God, she wants it too.

A tingle spreads through the pit of my stomach, down towards my groin, creating both a delightful and alarming feeling I've come to know all too well.

"Katniss!" I gasp, my body growing rigid as I attempt to still her movements above me. If she has any idea how dire the situation is, she doesn't show it as she continues thrusting blindly into me, peppering my neck with kisses. My mouth falls open and for a second, I forget how to speak.

"Katniss... we... have t-_ahhhh..._ I need to slow down a little..." I manage, panting rapidly between my words. Her breathing has increased too and her small fists ball the material of my shirt. I can feel her nails raking across my skin as she adjusts and bunches more of the fabric and then her head falls down onto my shoulder.

Even my own body begins to betray my words as my hands connect with her sides roughly, doing the exact opposite of 'slowing down' as I help her buck into my waiting hips.

Her heart is beating so rapidly against my chest and when she yanks on my shirt, exposing half my right shoulder blade and promptly biting down on it, I can no longer take it.

A strangled cry escapes my lips as my hips lift forcibly and my body goes stiff. My hands hold onto her as if my life depended on it and my head falls back as I explode beneath her.

Euphoria fills every part of my body long enough for the last spasm to erupt throughout me.

Then comes the humiliation.

My eyes blink rapidly as realization of what's just happened begins to play out. The blood previously focused elsewhere rushes to my cheeks, all the way down my neck and up to my ear tips. When I meet her gaze, it's clear she realizes what's happened.

I push myself up quickly, effectively knocking her off the top of me in the process and jump to a standing position, facing away from her. Her breaths still comes out in pants and I hear her shift on the couch awkwardly as I swallow all my pride in a single breath.

I open my mouth to say something, _anything, _but what do you say exactly, when you've just come in your pants in front of possibly the prettiest woman in the world?

"I've uh... I have to go to the bathroom," I mumble, pushing past her and practically diving up the stairs.

I shut my bedroom door tightly behind me, leaning against it and pressing my hands into my face, shaking my head from side to side.

"Fucking damnit," I hiss, kicking a few discarded items from earlier before catching my reflection in the mirror for the first time. I'm redder than I've imagined, looking quite disheveled with floppy curls out of place and bruised lips.

I fling off the soiled clothes in a chagrin manner, stuffing them to the bottom of my hamper like a pre-pubescent boy hiding them from his mother. I change quickly - too quickly - and then linger around the bedroom for a minute, clinging desperately to the idea of never returning downstairs again. _Ever._

I have to, of course. If for no other reason than to say goodnight... or goodbye, rather. I am positive this is the last time Katniss Everdeen will want to see me.

_Lily will ask how the date went and I will have to lie, _I think to myself as I splash cold water along my burning face. _The date was fine, but we realized we weren't meant to be anything other than friends._

She'll be bummed, but she'll move away to college in just a few weeks. And she'll never need to know what really happened, or how Katniss found a new bakery to frequent from now on.

I inhale deeply before taking the stairs clumsily, running a hand through my hair with a downcast gaze.

Katniss is standing already, with her purse slung across her shoulder. She runs her hands over her top in an awkward attempt to straighten it and pushes a piece of loose hair behind her ear before nervously looking to me.

"I... I'm sorry," I say lamely, my posture deflating. "I'm pretty sure I ruined the evening."

She smiles sympathetically before shaking her head in a vain attempt to spare me humiliation, but she's already putting on her shoes...

"You didn't ruin anything," she claims softly. "I had a... really good time tonight, Peeta."

"Guess it goes without saying that I did too," I try teasing, but my voice cracks a little. She laughs anyway, chancing a step in my direction before stopping right beside me and shakily reaching for my hand.

She gives it a firm squeeze, which causes my chest to constrict and then she's smiling reassuringly again at me.

"You might want to work up a lie... about the movie," she teases, lightening the mood. "I'd offer help, but I can barely remember what it was about. I was pretty distracted."

Before I can reply, she's up on the balls of her feet, pressing our lips together for a chaste second. She smooths my hair out once with a shy smile before casting a wave over her shoulder.

"I'll ah... let you know if I think of anything," I call out, desperate to say _something_ before she leaves. "You know, so our stories match up."

"Don't you feel like a teenager again?" she jokes, and then as if catching herself blushes deeply and quickly adds, "I just mean... the sneaking around aspect and um... you know, making up lies."

"Don't lie, you were totally referring to making out on the couch," I tease, surprising even myself and she seems to breathe a sigh of relief. "And yeah... I kind of do."

"It's nice," she smiles. "I'll talk to you soon, Peeta."

"Goodnight, Katniss."

* * *

I don't physically see Lily until the following morning.

After Katniss left, I drove around town for a little bit in hopes that Lily would arrive home first. I knew if she walked in and I was sitting on the couch she'd read right through me and instantly get that sad puppy look on her face.

And last night did not deserve the sad puppy look. Last night wasn't _bad._ It wasn't exactly _good_ thanks to my... slip up... but, I wouldn't classify it as bad. I also wasn't quite ready for her inevitable questionnaire, either.

So by the time I came in, about thirty minutes past ten, she was already home and locked away in her bedroom. I was a little surprised that she didn't come barreling out when the door opened, but when I knocked on her door, I soon found out why. She opened it just a crack, just enough for me to make out her red-rimmed eyes and sniffling nose. She then promptly told me she did _not_ want to talk about it, and the door was locked again.

I knew better than to push her right now.

This is all part of the reason I'm surprised to find her up and about so early when I jog down the stairs this morning, preparing to go into the bakery. Her hair lies in limp curls down her back, creating a large wet spot down her t-shirt before she pushes it up into a bun on the top of her head. Her face is free of makeup, as it so rarely is these days, and she stands over a frying pan, preparing two eggs.

"Hey, Lil," I chance nervously, standing in the doorway. She turns up to me with a bright smile, again surprising me, before offering a quick wave and turning back to her meal.

"I'm making you some breakfast."

"That's nice of you. You're up awfully early for someone on summer break."

"Nothin' else to do," she mutters, sourly and my lips purse.

"Do you... err... are you ready to talk about it, then?"

She shakes her head no. I nod.

"Can I come into the bakery with you, today?"

"Of course, Lilypad."

With the nickname, her bottom lip quivers and fat beaded tears pool in her eyes. I open my mouth, as if to take it back (as if _he's _been calling her it for years, rather than _me) _but she simply falls into my arms and begins to sob.

"Do I need to pull out my shotgun?" I ask, rubbing her back and she sort of hiccups a laugh.

"It was going to happen anyway, you know?" she sniffles, clinging to my shirt the same way she used to when she fell off her bike or tripped. "I knew it wouldn't l-last..."

"Doesn't make it easier," I soothe.

"I just w-w-wanted it too. You know?"

"I know."

Our eggs burn, which makes her cry a little more, but I promise to make her something special in the bakery instead.

"Who wants crummy eggs, anyway?" I offer in the car and she forces a smile to her lips before messing with the seatbelt.

"I guess you got your wish, huh?"

"Hey," I say, waiting for her to meet my eyes before continuing. I run a hand over her forehead and up over her still damp hair before placing a kiss against her scalp.

"I never wanted this," I promise her. "In fact, I wanted the exact opposite of this. I never, ever want to see you hurt."

"I know," she says before facing front again.

We don't talk until we arrive at the bakery and I've handed her a fresh cup of coffee and not one, but two cinnamon buns. She laughs but pushes one to me, claiming the last thing she needs is to put on weight.

"I think today can be an exception," I say, using my best persuading voice and she smirks before pressing the plate closer to her again.

"Okay, I guess so too," she giggles, tearing a piece off and sticking it into her mouth. As she chews, she seems to realize something as her eyes go wide and she smacks the table. She swallows in an instant and is staring at me in shock. "Oh my god, how was your date?"

"We don't have to talk about that, Lil."

"No, I am the biggest idiot in the world and totally selfish!"

"Lily..."

"Dad, _please,"_ she says, taking a drag of her coffee. "I need some good news."

I sigh deeply, unsure of what to tell her exactly when the door to the bakery opens heavily, and I turn to find Katniss walking inside, just on time.

Her cheeks flush as she realizes that we are not the only two in the bakery, but she waves towards Lily first before turning to me with a timid smile.

"Hello... Mellarks."

"We were just talking about you," Lily beams and all my skin prickles.

"All good things, I hope," she tries teasing, but her tone comes across more serious as we study each other.

"Would you um... like your usual?" I ask, standing from the seat across from Lily and dusting my hands on my apron. She nods, following me over to the counter and Lily turns back to her plate of cinnamon buns.

I dish up a cheese bun and pass it across the counter top to her before lingering in front of her, unsure of what to say.

"Did you figure out a lie yet?" she whispers and I smirk before shaking my head.

"Haven't gotten there yet. There was a... crisis... at home last night. Lily's boyfriend sort of... ended things."

"Oh, jeez," Katniss hisses, turning her head slightly to cast a look back at Lily. "I'm not sure two cinnamon buns will be enough."

"Me neither," I reply. "I have a feeling we'll be eating Ben and Jerry's for the next few nights."

"At least," she jokes and we both share a quiet laugh before she sighs deeply. "I really am sorry for her though. Breakups... suck."

"Yeah," I sigh, taking a sip of my own coffee.

"This is probably wildly inappropriate now, but I uh, actually didn't stop by just for a cheese bun," she admits after a quiet moment. "I... really did have a lot of fun with you last night. It was nice spending time with you outside of your uh... well, here."

I smile, my heart beating faster in my chest with her words.

"I had a lot of fun with you, too... Katniss. I was uh, actually sort of hoping that maybe we could do it again... sometime."

When I chance a look up at her, her eyes are wide with excitement and her lips are twisted up into a smile. She takes her coffee and cheese bun in her hands before turning up to me with a quick nod.

"I would love to."

"You... you would?"

She nods, chuckling a little.

"Okay great! I'll uh... I'll call you then, if that uh... works for you!"

"Works for me," she winks before casting both Lily and me a farewell wave and rushing past the doors. Lily watches her walk to her car through the large glass windows and then turns back to me, who is still grinning like an idiot I imagine, and her eyebrows lift in question.

"What was that about?" she asks, her voice slightly sing-songish.

"She... wants to go out again."

* * *

Thanks for reading :) come chat on tumblr if you'd like, i'm stutteringpeeta.

Special thanks to my beta fnur and my friends for helping me when I wanted to quit.


End file.
